Miseries Wonderland
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Spencer a runaway high school drop out stuck in a small town meets Toby a young 23 yr old construction worker grieving over his missing wife.


**Miseries' Wonderland **

Spencer is a 16 yr old high school dropout working at an amusement park . Toby is a 24 yr old construction worker who is one of a builders for a new ride . They bond over time but each of them are keeping secrets from one another .

* * *

><p><strong>Spencers POV<strong>

"Okay guys remember to keep hands and feet inside the ride all times and if you feel sick or get too scared give me a big thumbs down" I said into the speaker motioning my hands in the shape of a thumbs down.

"Are you ready?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastically and the kids cheered and clapped.

"Here we go!" I said pressing the button as the kids cheered excitedly as I began the ride. Most people my age are probably at school right now or at the beach but of course I am not a normal teenager. Hell most 16 year old girls are probably worrying about their finals right now but when you have a life like mine then again.

I have been living on my own for about the last 3 or 4 months before then me and my boyfriend Alex thought we would be one of those couples that made it in life together. We left Arizona like his brother Caleb had a few years ago and we were going to drive cross country to Rosewood , but of course halfway we had car trouble and we decided to stay here for a little while ... in Missouri . Macon , Missouri to be exact.

My thoughts were ripped by the sound of the ride slowing down slightly and I pressed the seat belt button so the kids could get free.

"Thank you and please ride the Flying Planes again. Please exit to your left and have a nice day at Wayne's Wonderland." I said with a cheery voice as I saw my friend Mona come running towards me excitedly.

"You wont believe it!" She said jumping up and down excitedly. How does such a short person get filled with so much emotion and energy? I stepped away from the ride and decided to take my lunch brake right now when I saw our friend Emily come over.

"What?" I asked and Emily looked at Mona smiling.

"My dad decided to have a new ride built this summer." Emily said enthusiastically.

"Wow that's great , Em. Though why is that such great news?" I asked them confused and Mona rolled her eyes.

"Because of the construction team you dummy. Imagine all the sweaty shirtless guys." Mona said with excitement.

"Plus all the girls that will come to see the guys. " Emily added smiling and I shook my head laughing.

"Oh come on guys , I bet you at the most there will be 1 hot guy in the construction assembly and their girlfriends will be the only ones to come see them." I said trying to reason with them but they wouldn't listen. "So what is your dad building now?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"A tunnel of love , only faster. It is like a little 2 seat mini roller-coaster in a dimly lit small space. Like 3 minutes long. Its going to be like falling in love ... romantic and thrilling!" Emily said smiling nudging at me.

"Yeah , an exciting tunnel of love. With a few hills and drops. With slow stops." Mona said "You could have heard about it at the staff meeting this morning if you had been there instead of that little diner." She said snobbishly.

I remember the day I met Mona and Em. Alex and I had broken down the day before and we decided to come here while our car was being fixed. Emily and Mona were near the entrance getting what I now know as an Embo (haha nickname I used to have for a personal creation of mine as a child not the same as this sandwich like thing). A slice of cornbread covered by cheese and chili in a good sized container. They explained how it was one of many creations of Emily and one of the best in their opinion. They told me to buy one and try it. I did and told them it was amazing. I also told them how we were in town since Alex was having car trouble. A little while later Alex and I were walking hand in hand when they saw us and came over waving. They asked us if we wanted to join them at the a local diner. We accepted and hung out with them until we had to go back to our motel room. We stayed in Macon together for at least a week and a half and then Alex said he was going to pick up his car but after having fun here I asked if we could stay an extra week... well that week turned into a month and then he left me. Which then I finally bought a small apartment and got a job at Wayne's Wonderland. Followed by a job at the diner.

"Well as much as this place pays , I need food and electricity. Plus also necessities. As much as I love this town , it costs a lot." I told them as we headed towards the small building that contained lockers that had our things in them.

"You could always stay with me for a few weeks. I'm sure my parents won't even notice." Mona insisted but I shook my head.

"I need to do things on my own. I didn't leave Arizona to just give up." I told them but wasn't paying attention and bumped into something hard. I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Who do you think she met? Haleb will be making an appearance along with Alex... Jason and Aria will be making their debut too.<p> 


End file.
